


Break me

by shallograves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Domination, F/M, Sad Ending, Sad pretty much everything, Snippet of something I might be working on next, Stockholm Syndrome, dub con, kree sex, or something like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallograves/pseuds/shallograves
Summary: Jemma came alone to the lighthouse, and was found quickly by Kasius. Brought and used as servant, it didn't take them long to fall into bed together, and for her to fall in love.Story I maybe working on, right now just a one shot.





	Break me

_ His eyes were the darkest starlight I had ever seen.  _

 

His hands curled into my hair, pulling me up from the floor, teeth nipping at my ear as he growled at me. It was an animal sound, sounding from a place deep in his chest, the smell of mint washing over my face as I panted. 

 

“I will break you.” It was all he said, over and over again as he moved me to the bed. Laying me down in the sheets, the silk clinging to my naked skin. He had yet to break me here, even as he pushed into me again. 

 

I marveled at how soft he was, panting as if he this was the first time he had pushed in. As if he hadn’t just taken me against the wall, the floor, hadn’t just forced his way into my mouth. He was insaitable, unstopable in his force. But the first push, the moment when I could hear his breath caught, when I could imagine his blue lips inbetween those perfect teeth. 

 

“I will break you.” He set a pace he knew I couldn’t follow. He pushed and pushed between pulling out, the bed creeking under his forceful thrusts. He truely wanted to break me, I could feel it. 

 

His blue hands came to rest over mine as he thrust again, softer this time as he came again, quicker than the rest of the times. He laid his weight onto me, burying me as I keened. 

 

“Gods, you’re heavy.” It wasn’t a complaint. It was a nice weight, and judging by the way he snorted, I knew he knew it. This wasn’t the first time he had come to me, when everyone was asleep. 

 

Pulling away, I knew he was done when he laid a hand on my head and the silence returned, blocking out the noises of the world. When I could hear, the sound of machinery and the occasional rock hitting the surface made me jump. But in the darkness of being deaf.. 

 

I had found peace in this darkness. 

 

“Turn around Jemma.” His voice rang in my head, and I turned. I wonder what I looked like to him, utterly debauched, my dress in tatters. He enjoyed destroying my things, bruising me so I would have to hide it in the morning. His essence was drying on my thighs from where it had leaked, some of it wouldn’t dry for hours. 

 

Territorial Kree asshole. 

 

He showed me his teeth, his smile letting me know he heard that echoing in my head. I repeated it, watching his smile grow. 

 

“Only for you.” His lips didn’t move as he leaned down and kissed me, blue meeting peach. 

The kiss lasted a second, and then he was gone, heading to the door. He only took a moment to adjust himself, pulling his clothes back into their rightful place. He didn’t look at me as I whispered his name, wishing he would stay. 

 

Knowing he never would. 

 

“Kasius.”

  
  


_ I thought I would never find you again, here on the other side.  _

 

“Kasius. Please.” I tried to reach out to him, despite the silence. He didn’t even seem to hear me as he lifted a hand to silence the others. Even Sinara seemed to go silent, as if she knew his anger would be directed to her if she said a word. 

 

“You have betrayed us. All of us here on the Lighthouse. For that, the punishment is death.” I read his lips, before realizing I could hear him. He had turned off the inhibator. “You have compromised the safety of this station! Of my people! For that, death is to good. You will serve out the rest of your days in the third level, cleaning up after the Vrellnexian. Leave me. All of you.” 

 

I turned to go, but the hand on my hip stops me. For a second Sinara looks ready to kill me, her eyes lighting up as she takes a step to us. Kasius must have done something because she leaves with the rest. 

 

“You undermined me in front of everyone… Jemma.” His words send a cold fear down my spine. For the first time since he has had me in his servitude, I.. Fear him. Even when I had first come, new to the lighthouse, new to the world… He hadn’t been this angry. 

 

The man had sold plans of the station to Kasius’ brother, had given him information. And I had begged for his life. But more so, Kaisus had done it. 

 

**Maybe he cares.**

 

A hand around my throat pulls me back into his chest, a growl building up in his chest. Fear pumels my heart, tears working their way into my eyes. He can’t see my face, but.. I know the moment he does because everything changes. 

 

“My perfect Jemma.” He purrs, turning me around so I can see his face. He still looks angry but there is a softness to his eyes as he pushes away the tears. His eyes snap up and silence comes down like a wall as he growls out something. It’s fast, in Kree, to fast to catch. A hand curled onto my jaw keeps me from looking at who has come in. Or why he looks so pissed off. 

 

I know the moment they have gone because sound comes like a light turned on. 

 

“You will break me?” I hear my own voice and it makes me cringe. I have never heard myself so small. His eyes flash to mine and there is an emotion there that I have never seen before. Again the darkness comes, sound washing away with a wave of his hand. 

 

His lips move and it isn’t till later when I have translated the words that I realize what he has said. 

 

“No, my love, you have broken me.” 

  
  


_ They came back for me, but what had they come back for but broken pieces of the woman they thought they needed.  _

 

“Jemma we have to go!” Skye pulled on my hands as I stayed rooted to the spot. I was reeling. How did she get here? Had she been here all along? 

 

Had Kasius known? Had he kept this from me? 

 

Skye pulled again, this time harder and I take a few steps before stopping. My eyes are wide as I see Coulson, May, Mack and Yo-Yo all turn the corner. The last person to round the corner makes my eyes widen even more, taking in the scruff on Fitz’s face. 

 

Its with a pang that I realize I haven’t missed any of them. Not for weeks. Not since Kasius had found me in the lower levels, not since he had forced me to be his… 

 

**Plaything.. Whore.. Harlot…**

 

“Jemma.” Fitz’s arms are around me, and then pushing me away to take in how I look. He looks tired, like he hasn’t slept in months. In fact they all do. He takes in the pristine white clothing, the collar. I can see the fury in his eyes. 

 

I don’t understand, until I realize what they mean to him. 

 

“I’m fine Leo..” I mumble it, as if I don’t believe it myself. Fitz steps back but he doesn’t look convinced, even when I try to send him a small smile. I feel like I have grimaced instead. 

 

“We were concerned, I mean we all woke up in this weird place. And then people were talking about some war? I mean between two brothers, and then there were Kree guards and people were saying something about their leader being..” Skye cut herself off before she looked to Coulson. “We woke up at the diner without you? I mean we’ve been looking months, Jemma. Months. “ 

Had it been that long? Or maybe had it been so short of a time? It had felt like years since Kasius had first put the bug into my ear. Since I first woke up on level three. 

 

“Jemma.. Are you okay?” Coulson is the one to ask this time, when I have started to daze off. It happens when the sound is back, I find myself drifting on the noise, missing the silence. 

 

Where is Kaisus, why hasn’t he brought back the silence yet? 

 

He had come earlier, when the sun hadn’t come up yet around the horizon. He usually came to stand behind me and watch, to fondle me and to whisper into my ear. More and more he took the silence away, to make me hear myself when he made me moan. To make me hear him. 

 

He still brought the silence whenever anyone else was around. 

 

“I’m perfectly fine, Coulson, sir. Just a bit… Dazed. How long have you been here? “ I wanted to ask why they hadn’t come with Kaisus. 

 

Where was Kasius? 

 

“We’ve been here maybe an hour? Maybe more. Kree soldiers came about thirty minutes into us being here, arrested us. Some man, I think he’s their leader sent us here. Didn’t know this is where you were.” Kasius had sent them to me, it made my heart beat faster. 

 

Where was Kasius? 

 

“Wait you said something about a war?” Skye nodded, launching into the tale they had been told. That they had a way back, to our own time. They showed me the silver remote, and it broke my heart to see it. 

 

“The man… he sent you here to find me? To escape?” They all nodded, and for once, Fitz wouldn’t meet my eyes. “What happened to him?” 

 

“Jemma…” I knew my voice was raising as I asked again. 

 

“WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?” 

 

“Oh for Gods sake. He was shot. He gave us this damn key thing and said it would unlock the way home and he said to come here first. That we couldn’t leave without this thing.” Fitz snapped, and I knew why. 

 

He had lost me again to someone else. This time, he knew he wouldn’t get me back. 

 

“ Shot..” The room was spinning. 

“Yes. He had already been shot. He said the war was over but they had lost. He asked us to take the thing in this room with us. That we couldn’t leave until it was safe. Jemma… I’m sorry. He told us to leave.” Coulson tried to placate me but… 

 

I ran past them, tears wouldn’t come this time. I ran past them and followed the corridors. In the silence I hadn’t heard the blasts echoing the ship. I couldn’t hear the dying screams of Kaisus’ people. Kree and humans laid dead as I barreled past the bodies. 

 

In the ceremony room, where I had been forced to entertain guests for months before becoming Kasius personal server. 

 

The chair he had mockling called a throne was where he was. 

 

“Kasius.” I had never heard my voice like this. Never heard the woman I had told myself I’d never become. As I draped myself over his body, I cursed him for making me this weak. 

 

A chuckle made me sob even harder, as he pet my hair. 

 

“You’re dying.” I sobbed into his chest, not caring his blue black blood was staining my beautiful white dress. Not caring that it would forever stain my hands no matter how hard I scrubbed. I didn’t need him to answer, I wish he didn’t. 

 

“Yes. Jemma yes.” I sobbed harder, his once powerful kind voice a mere whisper. 

 

“Who?” It was all I could ask. I could hear my friends behind me, but it was Coulson who stopped them from trying to comfort or say anything to me. 

 

Later I would find out it was Kaisus, who had stopped them in reality, with the shake of his head and the way he pleaded with his eyes. One second more, his eyes had said, just give me one second more with her. 

 

“Sinara. Betrayed me to my brother.” He chuckled, a sound which was wracked with a wet cough at the end. His blood spilled from his mouth as he groaned. “I.. I killed her. And my brother.” 

 

There was ringing in my ears, I wish I had been the one to do it. It shocked me how much I wished to be the one to cause such violence. 

 

“Shhh.. Jemma.” I didn’t realize I was sobbing until he was shushing me. Gripping my chin, his grip feeble, he made me look at him. His perfect face split with cuts and bruises. His usual makeup was smeered across his eyes, tired sunken in eyes. He opened his mouth but he started to choke, eyes widening with fear. He shook his head, pressing something into my hand. 

 

I curled my fingers around the device, watching as Kasius fought to take his final breath, his eyes burning into mine. 

 

I didn’t take my eyes off of his even when his hand fell from my face and his eyes turned cold. 

  
  


**_Jemma,_ **

 

**_If you are watching or.. Hearing this, it means I am dead. Or dying. Or maybe I am alive and we are older. I think I shall wish for the last, but prepare for the first. You have always joked it is better to be prepared rather than be… Unprepared. Boy scout rules, I believe you mentioned. I should have paid better attention to your eupisms._ **

 

**_I first would like to say I am sorry. Jemma, I have never been a kind kree. I was born for battle, and when battle came I was a coward. I should have died on the battlefield as my father had intended. Or I should have won that damn battle and become favored. Perhaps if I had then maybe I wouldn’t have met  you, a thought that makes me ill. Never having met you sounds like death all in itself._ **

 

**_I should have learned to be kind for you, I am learning to be kind. I have.. Have come to regret my actions, especially towards you. I will never ask you, Jemma, but I know the first time you saw me you saw a monster. Perhaps I was, I had killed a man for bringing you to me. I had killed a man for bringing me the light in my darkness._ **

 

**_I subjected you to the silence, I wanted to break you._ **

 

**_I did, I think, break you. Jemma. You crave the silence more than the sound. I have taken steps to fix that. To try. I should have never taken sound from you but… Even when we met I knew you would be something else, I knew I would need to keep you in the dark. If you heard nothing then you would know nothing. You could never betray me. And my enemies would know you know nothing._ **

 

**_I wish for your death rather than to be handed to my siblings for.. Interogation._ **

 

**_I.. I want you to know I have never loved anyone. Not even the woman who birthed me. I have never loved anyone Jemma Simmons, but I know what love is. You asked me once how I could live with what I have done and it is because I know what love is. I know what I have to protect even if I can’t feel it myself._ **

 

**_Love is the way you look at me when I come to you. Love is when you beg me to stop playing or when you ask me to break you._ **

 

**_I would destroy the worlds for you, Jemma. For your love, I would kill my father. I would kill Sinara. I would kill my siblings and I would watch the universe burn._ **

 

**_I.. i am sorry. This is not what I meant to say. I do not have much time left. I… i have to go and watch the sunset with you._ **

 

**_I.. I have contacted someone who knows how you got here, I know you are bound to leave this time soon. To go back to your own. With your friends in fact. It isn’t long now. I made this to tell you, if I am dead, to go back._ **

 

**_Leave Jemma. Go back even if I am not dead. Do not stay with me. DO NOT MOURN ME. DO not cry for me. Go back to fitz. Yes I know about him, you screamed his name the first time we came together. You now scream mine, but I know you sometimes think of him._ **

 

**_Jemma._ **

 

**_I think I am going to die. But I am glad to have had you break me before I do._ **


End file.
